


A Witness to their Love

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Owen's POV, POV Outsider, Romance, Set right after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Owen doesn’t call attention to himself for a moment as TK and Carlos get lost in each other. His heart squeezes tight as he watches. His son looks happier than he can remember in the longest time.*Owen is a witness to his son falling in love.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 27
Kudos: 473





	A Witness to their Love

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 4

Owen is in the kitchen, working on a power green smoothie when he hears the beginning of the debate.

“I’m just saying Brad Pitt is one of the greatest actors of our time.”

He hears TK, his voice firm in his convictions, and Owen finds himself already amused by the conversation. This isn’t the first time he’s listened to this argument from his son; it’s always passionate and a little hilarious.

“And _I’m_ just saying Pedro Pascal has him beat.”

Carlos answers calmly, and Owen’s smile grows as he hears his son scoff, his voice is tinted with enough of the green-eyed monster that Owen can hear his jealousy from the kitchen.

“You’re just saying that because you have a crush on him.”

Carlos snorts, and Owen is impressed by the young cop’s guts, a pissy TK is no joke.

“Oh, and what do you call your Brad thing?”

“Recognizing talent,” TK barely gets out before Carlos is laughing mockingly.

“Yeah, _okay_ , Tyler.”

Owen makes his way out of the kitchen as not to miss the exchange. He’s still not used to someone using TK’s name without his son throwing a fit. In the last two weeks since TK’s been home on medical, it’s become his new favorite pastime to watch him react to Carlos using it against him.

He finds them in a position he’s quickly become used to seeing them since TK got released from the hospital. On the couch, with Carlos sitting up, while TK rests back against the armrest as he sits sideways, his legs thrown over Carlos’. They’re as close as they can get, their faces inches away from each other.

“You can’t keep using my name against me,” TK tells Carlos seriously, or at least it would be if there wasn’t a soft dream-like smile on his face.

Carlos seems to agree with him by the smile on his own face. He watches as the man touches his son’s face, cupping his cheek gently, his thumb pressing against the corner of his mouth. His son has always been a soft-hearted kid, gentle, and yet Owen is amazed to see just how much he melts under the soft stroke his boyfriend gives him.

“I’ll stop when saying it no longer makes you look like this,” Carlos says softly, it’s both tender and teasing.

TK blushes under the attention, but he doesn’t lose his smile. He wraps his fingers around Carlos’s shirt, reeling him in. Carlos goes easily, smile still in place as TK kisses him.

Owen doesn’t call attention to himself for a moment as TK and Carlos get lost in each other. His heart squeezes tight as he watches. His son looks happier than he can remember in the longest time; it fills him with hope for him.

He clears his throat loudly when it looks like the kiss between the two young men isn’t going to end any time soon, and he can’t stop the smirk that takes over his face when they both spring back at the noise.

“Dad,” TK startles, looking much younger than his 26 years as he’s caught making out like a teenager.

He’s laughing before he can rein in the impulse, the moment getting funnier as both men blush something fierce.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, still chuckling as TK glares at him half-heartedly. “I had to interrupt before you two get caught in the moment and forget about your stitches, kid.”

“ _Dad,”_ TK drags out the word, dropping his head back as he lets out a groan, while Carlos coughs once into his hand.

“I, ah –“ he starts awkwardly. “I was going to go pick up some food for us, so I’m going to go do that now.”

TK lifts his head to look at his boyfriend incredulously. “You’re going to leave me to deal with him by myself?”

Carlos looks at him and then back at TK.

“Yep,” he nods, and Owen has to cover his mouth to hide his grin at the look of betrayal on TK’s face.

Carlos seems to be having the same problem, his mouth curving up at the corners as TK gives him a pout. “I’ll get pizza from Russo’s, you liked them before, and brownies from the bakery next door,” he says, trying to appease him. Carlos might be embarrassed at being caught by him, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning in to kiss TK under his ear. He whispers something Owen can’t hear, but whatever it is, it seems to work as TK smiles again blissfully.

“Fine,” he says, rolling his eyes playfully. “Run away to get food while I deal with my dad, but don’t think brownies are going to satisfy me. You better come up with something sweeter for later,” he finishes with a leer, and this time Owen can’t stop the snort that escapes his throat as Carlos sputters.

He scowls in TK’s direction. “Just adding fuel to the fire, aren’t we?” he says dryly, his cheeks red.

Still, as he gets up from under TK’s legs, he does it gently as not to shift TK too much. Once he’s up, he stands by TK’s head, leaning down to kiss his temple. “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart,” he says softly, earning another dreamy smile from TK.

Carlos looks over at him, hesitating for a moment. “Veggie supreme for you too, Sir?” he questions respectfully. With his back to TK, he misses the way he rolls his eyes at his politeness.

“And a brownie, if you please, Carlos,” he says with a cheeky smile. “Unlike my son, I don’t need any more sugar than that from you, thanks.”

Carlos gawks at him for a moment as he grins, it’s only when TK starts giggling that he snaps out of it.

“Smartass Yankees,” he mutters, walking away towards the door.

Owen shares a grin with his son when the front door closes a little harder than needed.

“He’s fun to mess with,” he comments, and although TK doesn’t answer, the amused twinkle in his eye is more than enough.

“Stop teasing him when he gets back,” TK scolds him, even as his mouth twitches. “He really respects you and embarrasses easy.”

“I was just protecting your injury,” he protests innocently, chuckling when TK rolls his eyes.

“Go try that innocent act with someone who doesn’t know you, dad,” he scoffs. “I’m not buying it.”

Owen chuckles as he walks over to his son, sitting down next to him. He looks at him, taking him in. He looks so much better; it’s hard to believe he was in a hospital bed not too long ago, or even in a burning bus almost drowning. He looks healthy, happy, and at peace.

“You good, kid?” he asks, needing to hear the words.

“Yeah, dad, I’m good,” TK answers with a nod and a smile. “I’m really good.”

Owen smiles back at him, the weight he’s been carrying since New York slightly lifting.

He’s always going to worry about his son, just like he’s always going to be there for him. But now he thinks there is someone else who cares about TK as much as him who is willing to help be there for him.

“I really like him, TK,” he says quietly, and the smile TK gives him is unlike any he’s ever seen.

There is so much love and pride in his son’s green eyes.

“I really like him too,” he says softly, pausing for a moment to pick at a loose thread of his shirt before looking up at him with awe. “I think I might even – “

“Love him?” Owen questions gently when TK hesitates.

“It’s too soon for that, right?” TK questions uncertainly. “We are only just now defining what we are, what we were before doesn’t count.”

“Says who?” he asks. “Maybe it didn’t have a title, but it’s pretty obvious that boy has cared about you from the start. I saw just how much the night you were shot, and you care about him too. Who says it’s too soon to love him?”

“You don’t think I’m jumping the gun?” TK asks, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Owen reaches over to him, running a hand through his hair before cupping his neck to give it a gentle squeeze. TK immediately leans into his touch the way he has since he was a kid. “I think there is no timetable for love when it’s real and honest.”

TK swallows audibly, letting out a slow breath at his words.

“And this is just my observation, but I’d bet good money that he feels the same way.”

“Yeah?” TK asks, hopefully. “You think so?”

Owen rolls his eyes hard, laughing when TK slaps his shoulder in response.

“Kid,” he starts, making sure his amusement at the question comes across loud and clear. “That man looks at you like you’re the most wonderful thing on this planet,” he says, his smile going soft. “Which you are. Which is why I like him, it means he’s smart enough to recognize just how precious you are.”

“You’re such a _dad_ ,” TK mocks for a moment before he leans into his side, throwing his arm around his waist. Owen chuckles softly as he wraps his arm around him, returning the hug.

“I love you, dad,” TK whispers into his shirt.

“I love you too, son,” he answers, holding him closer. They stay like this until there is a knock on the door.

Grinning happily like it’s been hours since he’s seen Carlos instead of only thirty minutes, TK all but skips to open the door. He gives them a moment to reunite at his doorstep, smiling as he hears soft words and kisses.

“Okay, love birds, your romance is cute, but I want my pizza and brownie,” he yells out, chuckling when he hears his son grumble.

He’s happy TK is in love again, and that he’s lucky enough to be a witness to it. He’s glad it’s with a good man that he genuinely believes is going to treat him right.

But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to tease them while being happy for them, it’s his right as a parent, and since he’s pretty sure Carlos isn’t going anywhere, he’s going to enjoy every opportunity they give him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
